A Christmas Gift
by MusicIsTheLifex3
Summary: It's Christmas time!What does Shane have in store for Mitchie? Smitchie Christmas two-shot.Some Naitlyn and Jella. OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey peoples! This is just a quick author's note. This is a two shot, but if you like it, it might turn into a story. It depends on how much you and I like it. It's a fluffy Christmas one shot for all you Smitchie lovers like me. I know it sucks, but it's my first try at a two shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock, any of its characters, or actors and actresses. If I did, I would be so lucky to own the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato.

Ages:

Mitchie-19  
Shane-21 (I know in most other stories, he's three years older than Mitchie, but too bad. :P)  
Nate-19  
Caitlyn-19  
Jason-23 (He's old. Lol.)  
Ella-21  
Faith-19

(Mitchie POV)

I opened the door of my room. My roommate and also one of my best friends since Camp Rock, Caitlyn Gellar, was already there, staring at a piece of paper. "Hey." I said. She didn't answer. My other roommate, Faith, smiled at me. "Don't worry about her. She's been like that for a few minutes." Just then, Caitlyn snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, hey Mitchie." She said. "Well, finally!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. Caitlyn smiled apologetically. "Sorry Mitchie. I'm just excited. I'm meeting Nate for dinner tomorrow. I can't believe Christmas day is tomorrow!"

"Yeah. I'm meeting Shane for dinner tomorrow too. I haven't seen him for more than three months!" I exclaimed. Caitlyn sighed, and got a dreamy look on her face. "Oh no. Not again." Groaned Faith. "Come one you two, we got to get to the airport in fifteen minutes. So finish packing!"

Some time later, we were all dragging ourselves to some empty seats on the plane. We were going to New Jersey, where both me and Caitlyn lived. Caitlyn had been staying with us for over two years before we went to college, because her parents had no time for her. And they still don't. Faith was coming with us because…her boyfriend lives in the town next to mine, and she doesn't want to spend Christmas with her family. I don't know the whole story, but she promised she would tell me later. So here we are, sitting uncomfortably in a cramped airplane, excitedly waiting for Christmas day tomorrow. Ah, I hate airplanes.

"Mitchie. Mitchie. MITCHIE!" whisper yelled Caitlyn. I opened my eyes. "Mm? What's the matter?" I asked sleepily. "We're here!" she said happily. I sat straight up. "Finally!"

Faith grumbled. "Ugh, I officially hate planes." I laughed, standing up. "Join the club." I told her. We got out of the smelly cramped airplane, and claimed our luggage. "Mitchie!" I heard someone yell. I turned around. My mom was standing there, waving her arms wildly. I waved back, walking towards her, and motioning for my friends to follow me. "Oh, sweetie. I missed you." Mom said, hugging my tightly. "Mom, I'm in college. What do you expect?" I said, giggling. She smiled at me. "You're right. I got last year through, and this much of this year. I can do it. And especially since you're going to probably start a family of your own with a certain celebrity." I blushed. I knew she meant Shane. Did I forget to mention? I'm dating Shane Grey, lead singer of the STILL popular band Connect Three. Me and Shane have been dating for three years. We met at Camp Rock. Ok, enough explaining. Back to the present. We all walked to my mom's minivan, and loaded our bags in, and got in the car.

I smiled. "Home sweet home." I said, looking at the house that my parents bought more than three years ago. I got my stuff out, and walked into the house without THAT much difficulty. "Mitchie!" smiled my dad, opening his arms. I hugged him. "Hey dad." I said, letting go. "Hi sweetie. You can go upstairs and get unpacked, and come downstairs for dinner." He told me. I nodded, and took my bags to my room.

It wasn't that different, just a little blank. I took most of my stuff to college, but not everything. I laughed when I saw the poster of Shane Grey. I don't know why I have that. I quickly got unpacked, and put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and walked down the hall to the guest room, where Faith was sleeping. Caitlyn was sleeping in her room, which used to be another guest room. "Hey guys." I said, walking in and sitting cross legged on the bed. "Hey." Said Caitlyn, smiling. "Listen, Mitchie? Nate told me to wear a dress for tomorrow's dinner. And you should too." I nodded, than stopped. "Wait…I don't have many good dresses." Her smile widened. "That's why we're going to the mall tomorrow morning!" I grinned, and then said, "All right! Wait…what about you Faith?" Faith shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'll tag along. Josh said that we might go out for dinner too." Josh must be her boyfriend. She doesn't mention him much. "Ok! It's settled! We're going shopping tomorrow!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. Just then, my phone started ringing. "One second." I said, holding up one finger, and took my phone out of my pocket. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Mitch." I heard my boyfriend say. I smiled again. "Hey Shane." I walked out of the room, into the hall. "What's up?" I asked him. "Nothing! I just wanted to hear your voice." He said. I giggled. "You're so cheesy." I told him. "But you love me right?" he responded cheekily. I sighed. "I guess I have to."  
"Ah! I am offended Michelle Torres!" He said in mock offense. I giggle again. "Huh? Ok. Sorry Mitch, I have to go finish packing. Nate is freaking out right now, even though the flight is tomorrow. Whatever. See you tomorrow, I love you baby." He said, sighing. "Ok. Love you popstar." I replied, knowing it bugged him. But it was my nickname for him anyways. "See you tomorrow." I hung up. I went downstairs. "Hey mom! What's for dinner?" I asked her. "Pasta." She responded. I nodded in approval, and said, "Anything I can do?" She shook her head. "No, sweetie. You can go up and rest. I'll call you down when it's ready." She said. "Ok." I answered, and went back upstairs to gossip with Caitlyn and Faith.

Author's Note: There you go, the first part! It's not that long, I know. But whatever. Enjoy. I'll post the next part tomorrow.

Love,

Kristi


	2. Only Thing

**Author's Note: Sorry for not putting this up! My computer didn't work.**

**The next part of my two-shot. Might turn into a full story, who knows? Anyways, thank you to whoever reviewed. And I know I should separate the paragraphs. It looks fine on Microsoft Word, which I have, but it looks different on FanFicton. So sorry if it's hard to read. :)**

**I do not know if Forever 21 actually has dressing rooms, because I don't think they do, But oh well. The clothes described in this, I do not know if there are such things.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Camp Rock, any of its characters, actors and actresses (Sadly. I do not own Demi Lovato or the Jonas Brothers.)**

**I do not own Forever 21.**

(Mitchie POV)

The next morning, I woke up to see Caitlyn bouncing up and down next to my bed. "Mitchie!" she said. "Wake up!" I groaned, and rolled over. But that was the wrong thing to do, seeing as I was already on the edge of my bed. It resulted in me falling off my bed.  
"Ouch!" I said, rubbing my head. Caitlyn shrugged. "Your fault." I glared at her.

"Mitchie, go eat breakfast and get ready. Like, right now." She responded. I slowly stood up, and walked sleepily downstairs. "Good morning sweetie." Mom greeted me. "Morning." I replied. Mom put a few pancakes on my plate, and I poured some syrup on them.

My mom laughed. "Mitchie, not so much! You're really sleepy today. Did you sleep late?" she questioned me. "I don't know. I'm always like this in the morning." I said, shrugging. "Do we have any orange juice?" She nodded, and took the carton out of the fridge. I poured myself some, carefully, while Mom put an omelet on my plate. I slowly ate my breakfast, still sleepy.

When I was finished, I went back upstairs. I searched for an outfit to wear, and found a simple one. A vintage black New Kids on the Block t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, and Converse. I quickly straightened my frizzy hair, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and all that good stuff.  
While I was putting my makeup on, Caitlyn called my name. "Mitchie, let's go!" I heard her say.  
I finished putting on my eyeliner, applied some light pink lip gloss on, and smoky eye shadow. I grabbed my tote bag, iPod, cell phone, and sunglasses and ran downstairs.

When we arrived at the mall, we first went to Forever 21. "Uh…guys? Why are we coming here? Isn't this like, not fancy?" asked Faith. "There are dresses. But we also want to buy casual clothes too." Caitlyn answered.

We went in, and I spotted a cute black and white buffalo check tunic. I checked the tag, and it was my size.  
Caitlyn, on the other hand, went straight to the dresses. Wow. Caitlyn usually hates dresses. But then again, she's meeting Nate for dinner.  
Just then, I spotted a nice pale green strapless dress, with beading on the neckline, and it looked like it would go a little past the knee. It would look great on Faith. "Faith, come here!" I called, looking at the tags, trying to find Faith's size, and taking it off the rack. When she and Caitlyn came over, I handed the dress to Faith.  
"Huh? There's nothing special going on." She said, confused. "So?" I asked. "Go try it on!" And she went off to the fitting room.  
When she came out to show us, she looked great, and we told her that. It really did, and it went well with her light brown hair. "Fine, I'll get it." She said, smiling.

We continued to search for dresses, but found nothing for Caitlyn or me. So we bought Faith's dress and my tunic, and went to a different random dress store.  
We started looking around, and I went to the back part of the store. Whoops, wrong section. Wedding dresses.  
Caitlyn and Faith followed me, and Caitlyn started laughing. "Planning ahead, Mitchie?" she asked, smirking. I blushed, and turned even redder when an employee asked if I needed any help picking out one. I politely said no, and shot a dirty look at Caitlyn and Faith, who were silently laughing uncontrollably.

I walked back to the front of the store, and started looking through the dresses.

"Mitchie!" said Caitlyn. "Come here! Do you think this would look good on me?"  
I walked to where she was. She was holding a white halter dress, with big opaque rhinestones and sequins on the U-neckline, which was outlined in thin black lines. It had a 'bubble' skirt, about knee-length on Caitlyn. It was a little simple, but it looks nice.

"It looks like it. Go try it on." I told her.  
When she came out of the fitting room to show me and Faith, it looked great!  
"You look great Caitlyn." Faith complimented her. I nodded in agreement. "You should totally get it!" I said.  
"Eh, I guess." She said, smiling. I knew she loved it.  
I sighed, and turned back to the racks. Just then, Faith's cell phone rang, and her ring tone was pretty loud, so everybody stared at her. She blushed, and stepped out of the store to answer the call.

I chuckled, and continued looking. "Hey Mitchie, how about this one?" said Caitlyn, who was holding up a bright red dress. I looked it over. It had thin spaghetti straps, a flat neckline, with black sequins a few inches above my waist part. The skirt reached about my knee, and was comfortable looking.  
I shrugged. "Maybe, but I kind of want to look around some more." I said, taking the dress from her. She nodded.

Then, I saw a black dress. I ran over to it, to look at it closer.  
It was a halter, it tied around the neck. It was sort of a small v-neck, but if I had something under it, it would be okay.  
It had glittery sequins along a few inches above my waist, again. It had stitched flowers and leaves on the bottom of the skirt, which looked like it would reach about an inch or two below my knee.  
I took it off the rack, and took both dresses to the fitting room. When I came out in the red dress to show my friends, they gasped.  
"It looks awesome Mitchie!" they both said. I smiled, and went back in.  
When I came out in the black dress, their jaws dropped open. "What? Do I look that bad?" I asked nervously.  
"Bad is not the right word. No freaking way. You look freaking amazing Mitchie." Caitlyn exclaimed.  
I grinned, and said, "Well, I guess the black dress is better then?"  
Both of my friends nodded, and we went to check it out. Then we headed to Journey's, to go buy some Converse.

When we came back home, it was already almost time to go. About one more hour until I get to see Shane again. Wow. We spent the whole day shopping?!  
Me and Caitlyn decided to start getting ready. Faith's phone rang again, and she went into the guest room to answer it.

"Mitchie, what should I wear under the dress? Because, it's kind of loose…and I don't want to look…I don't know, slutty?" I heard Caitlyn say.  
I looked through her clothes. I held up a metallic silver tank top, and said, "How about this?" Caitlyn smiled. "It's perfect!"  
She went off to change, and Faith walked in. "Hey. Josh invited me for dinner." She told me. "Finally, I get to meet him." I replied. Faith rolled her eyes at me, and went to change into her dress.

I decided to change too. When I changed into my dress, I went into the bathroom. I curled my hair lightly, putting it in waves. I put on some foundation, just a bit.  
Some black eyeliner, a little mascara, gray eye shadow, light pink blush, and lip gloss and I was done.

I checked my appearance in the mirror. I was shocked. I looked…different. Checking the clock, I realized it was almost time that Shane would pick me up. I got a cardigan out, and black heels. I put them on, and put my cell phone in my purse. Looking in the mirror again, I added a long silver necklace and a silver bracelet. "Whoa!" said Caitlyn. I turned around.

"You look AH-MAZING!" she shouted. I laughed. Just then, the doorbell rang. Caitlyn jumped up, and ran downstairs. I was excited too, but I wasn't going to run in this. Running in dresses is not fun.

I walked downstairs, smiling at Faith who was coming downstairs too. Downstairs, I saw Caitlyn, who looked amazing in her dress, her brown hair curled, and her light purple eye shadow looked cool with her dress. Next to her was Nate, with his curly hair, just as dorky as ever. I'm just kidding. There was a boy I didn't recognize, with dark hair and brown eyes. I realized it must be Josh.

Then, I noticed Shane. I ran to him, and he opened his arms. I hugged him, breathing in his scent. "I missed you Mitch." Shane mumbled into my hair. I smiled, and said, "I missed you too, popstar." He put on a mock offended expression. Then he smiled. "Shall we go?" he asked me, putting on a very exaggerated English accent. I laughed, and took his hand. "Bye Caitlyn! Bye Faith! Bye Nate, bye Josh. Sorry I didn't get to meet you properly, maybe another time." I told the dark haired boy. He nodded, and smiled.

I headed to Shane's car, and giggled when he held the door open for me. I slid in, and smiled at Shane.

When we arrived at a fancy looking restaurant, Shane helped me out of the car.

I looked at the restaurant, and said, "Shane, this place looks so expensive!"

He winked at me, and replied, "What's your point?" I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend, and we went in.

When we were seated, I looked at the menu. All these dishes! More than half of them, I didn't know.

"What do you suggest?" I asked Shane. He shrugged. "I don't know." I glared at him. He looked at me innocently. I giggled, and turned my attention on my menu again.

After we finished dinner, Shane looked at me. "Mitchie?" he said softly. I looked back at him. "Yeah?" I asked him. "Nothing…" he replied, a smile playing at his lips. I rolled my eyes. He sighed, and pulled out a red rose. He handed it to me. I looked at him quizzically. "Uh…Shane? Aren't you supposed to give these at the beginning of dates?" I questioned. He nodded, and sighed again. He got down on one knee, and took out a velvet box.

My eyes widened. Shane opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring, and said nervously, "Michelle Demetria Torres, I love you with all my life. Will you marry me?"

I was speechless. Shane looked at me nervously. Then I realized I should say something. "Yes." I managed to choke out. His face broke out into a smile, and he took the ring, and slipped it onto my finger. I looked into his eyes, and they were sparkling. I didn't even care that everyone in the restaurant was staring at us, clapping and cheering.

I only cared that Shane was mine. I was going to be Mrs. Shane Grey.

That was all that mattered right now.

Author's Note: There you go. Enjoy.


End file.
